Rogue, I'm the one
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: John's feelings on Bobby stealing Rogue from him. Then Rogue catches Bobby cheating and runs to John. Whats John's advice or actions? Not a songfic, but based on a song. -Yay! Ryro make-out-


**Its not a songfic but its based on a song…well that's where its premise came from anyway. LOL**

**Enjoy!**

How in the hell had he managed this mess? Seems like only an hour ago he was telling Bobby that he thought Rogue was cute and was going to try to date her. He told him the lines he was going to use, to see if Bobby,_ his best friend_, thought they were any good. Well he must've. Since now, he is parading around the school holding Rogue's small gloved hand.

John had even accidentally over heard bobby telling Rogue the lines he was going to say. This was not happening.

John shook his head in displeasure and began flipping his Zippo. At least he hadn't taken an chance and made a fool of himself.

Later on, as he was walking to his room he noticed that Rogue's door was half open. Curious, he stepped in a bit, only to regret the motion. Bobby was staring down at Rogue, as if he were scared to touch her. Terrified that she might kill him or take his powers. John didn't have that fear though. No. He was confident that even if she might hurt him slightly, it would be well worth it to kiss her.

The weeks, or was it months, they carried on like that. Bobby would hold her hand in front of John, with the proudest look on his face. Rogue dumbfounded smiling at John, only hers was more friendly. As if she might care for his feelings, cause it was more than obvious that Ice-man didn't.

But in the moment when he had the opportunity to kiss her, one John would have taken full advantage of, he didn't. He made her settle for a guarded hug and kiss on the head. What a wuss. John would have swept her up and kissed her as hard as he could've. That's what she deserved. Not some damn brotherly affection Bobby was giving her!

Though she tried to hide it, John could see how much it hurt Rogue. She wanted to move forward in her relationship, he knew cause she had often come to her for advice on Bobby, but cause that stupid Ice-men wouldn't chance his health, she couldn't.

"I don't wanna hurt 'im." She would say, trying to take some of the blame off of Bobby.

"Please." John rolled his eyes every time she said that. "Ice-man is being a prick. You could do so much better. He is so scared of getting hurt he won't try to love you."

It went on though. Until one night that is.

The night that Rogue came bursting into John's room, whilst he was lying in bed with only Pajama bottoms on reading, tears streaking mascara down her face.

She slammed the door shut and collapsed a few feet from the bed on to her knees.

"Rogue?" He threw his book aside and rushed over to her.

"Its over!" She wailed, using her white-gloved hand to cover her face. "He has been with Kitty! _Kissing her!_"

Rogue said _kissing_ as if it were a dirty word and something she would never try. John guessed to her it made sense. After all, the only boy she ever kissed fell into a coma because of it. Bobby never tried kissing her, he wouldn't touch her unless she had her gloves on.

"Rogue. Calm down, you're going to send yourself into a panic attack." He crouched down in front of her, rubbing her arms, clothed in long sleeves even though it was May.

Damn Bobby. Made her dress for winter all year round more than likely just so he can feel safe.

"Its my fault! Of course! He is a boy and he wants to kiss girls! Only he cant kiss me cause I'm a freak!" Her hand pushed on his shoulder.

"I'm a freak too ya know? The whole **fire** thing. Yeah, normal people cant do that." He laughed.

"You can touch people though! You can kiss and hug and hold hands and all that other stuff that couples do! I can't!" She finally dropped her hands so he could look her in the face.

She was like a broken doll. The one no one wanted to play with. No one ever took off the shelves. She more than likely felt that since her power had awaken, she had been shelved for the rest of her life. All she needed was someone to show her that even she could love and be loved.

"You can touch people." He said gently.

"No I can't! Not unless I want to kill em!" She yelled.

"Try." He offered his bare arm to her.

"No! I don't want to hurt you John."

"Rogue. One way or another-" a cocky smile played over John's lips and Rogue knew it was going to be done by her or by him.

Slowly and carefully, she tugged her glove away from her hand. Reveling the white flesh underneath. Her breathing was slower now, calming down from her crying escapade.

"John," she looked at him with earnest eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

John just smiled at her. Once Rogue realized he wasn't backing out she gradually extended a finger out towards him.

"Just focus Rogue. I'm not Bobby, I'm not afraid." John saw the pain that flashed through her at the mention of _his_ name. "I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault. I'm not mutated, I'm cursed!" Her finger began curling back up, into her tightly clenched fist.

"You're not cursed. You just have to learn. That's why were at a school. To learn these things." John's voice came out harsher than he intended. He didn't feel cursed about his mutation. In fact, he was more than proud of it. A proud pyromaniac.

He could see Rogue drawing up again. The way she had when she first came here.

It was easy to tell he was losing her, if he let her leave she might just do that. Leave. She might go running back to Bobby. She might run away from school.

"I'm not scared of you Rogue." He grinned devilishly at her, causing her to let out a small laugh.

"Then you're stupid." A small smile formed and stayed on her face.

"So? I can prove it if you like."

"John, I'm sorry I should go. I didn't mean to come here, I mean Bobby is your best friend and all." Rogue muttered out apologies as she stood, John following her up.

"I'm glad you came. And as terrible as it sounds, I'm glad Bobby did what he did. Rogue, you're not a disease. Just because something happened, and somebody said something, doesn't mean you're bad. Damn Bobby has been after Kitty since she came here and she has been playing hard to get! But when you came and took her toy, she decided she needed to take him back." John growled.

She blinked up at him. If he had known she was going to be hurt in the end, why not warn her? Save her the tears and sobs?

John glanced down at her face. A picture perfect image of a broken life.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't have listened and Bobby would have told you different." John ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Its fine. Thank you for listening. I'm going to bed now." She began to turn back to the door.

"Rogue! Not everyone is scared of you!" His words stopped her.

"John, don't worry. I'll just sleep it off." She plastered on a fake smile, one he could see right through, "I know you're not afraid of me John, even though that's incredibly dumb, but finding someone who can see through that and love me is something completely different."

Without thinking John snatched her gloved hand and pulled her back into him, hugging her against his bare chest. Before she could protest his lips crashed onto hers. This was his moment and he was sure as hell going to make the most of it. After a few reluctant seconds she kissed him back. Once the rhythm was down, it got deeper.

Rogue could feel the fire from him coursing through her veins, as she kissed him. She had never felt this kind of a pull before. His hands were entangled in her hair and her own around his neck. It was so easy to get lost in John's kiss and feel his power in her that she almost forgot to pull away before she really hurt him.

When she pulled from his grip, John took a minute to regain his breath. He fell limp to the floor and rested on his knees, earning a squeak of worry from Rogue.

Finally when he got his breath he smiled up at her, "We'll have to do that more often."

"Are you crazy?! I could have killed you!" She yelled yanking her glove back on.

"It'd been something worth dying for. Stupid Ice-man don't know what he is missing." John laughed weakly standing up.

"John!" Rogue's voice was more worried than mad.

"I'll be fine. I feel better than ever already." He was lying about what he felt physically, but mentally he was doing handstand and cartwheels. "Was it good?"

"Good?" Rogue asked dryly. How could he be asking if it was good? Good wasn't the word for it! It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. But that wasn't the main point right now.

"Wanna do it again so when you say it, it doesn't sound like a question." She was tempted to say 'yes', she wanted to launch back into the feeling, but she had hurt John enough for one night.

"No! I mean not now-" She stammered out.

"So you enjoyed it?"

Her face suddenly heated. She did enjoy it but she didn't know how to tell him she did.

"You should be kissed and often." John coughed a few times, then began sounding normal again.

Rogue's eyes flickered at him. She smiled, this time a true smile, bigger than any smile she had smiled in front of him before. "See ya tomorrow, John."

"Promise?" They both laughed as she left.

The next day, it took everything John had not to blast Bobby with the fire he felt building in his fist, thanks to his Zippo.

Rogue called him out on the Kitty-making-out-thing at the lunch table. He said that what she saw was the first time it had ever happened and that he hadn't kissed Kitty, she had kissed him.

John watched as Bobby took one of Rogue's gloved hands and squeezed it. Bellowing out apologies like there was no tomorrow. Begging her to forget about it.

Of course Rogue couldn't be mean. John knew it. It just wasn't in her blood to be mean to someone. So when Rogue said she would forgive him, John squished his fire out and shoved away from the lunch table.

Damn Ice-man! How did he manage to wiggle his way in again? Had he just stayed with Kitty there wouldn't be a problem. What the hell did he want with Rogue anyway?

"John." Rogue called after him, but he was in too much of a furry to listen or turn back. He needed to get away from them. Far away and burn something. Then he might feel like he can handle it.

Rogue nibbled at her lip as she watched him storm off. Was he hurt? Because she forgave Bobby? Had he assumed that she was taking him back? She wasn't stupid. She knew Bobby would do it again. It was just bad for her to hold onto grudges though.

"Rogue," Bobby regained her attention, "I really am sorry."

"Its fine, Bobby I gotta go." She pushed away from the table, snatching her lunch tray and making a beeline for the door to follow John.

Finding him wouldn't be hard, sniff for the smoke smell and follow the large cloud of it.

As soon as she exited the back door she saw where John was. Just slightly into the forest standing by the firewood supply, watching it burn. Playing with the flame. Contorting it in all different shapes.

"John." She jogged up to him.

"Congrats on you and Bobby." He commented, not bothering to turn to her.

"I-you think-John! Look at me!" She snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes and obeyed. "Yes Rogue? Please explain why you took the no good cheater back and why you think you had to come out here to tell me."

His voice stung at her a bit, but she shook it off.

"I was just keeping my promise." She placed her hands on her hips with a huff.

John's eyes lost their disapproving look and became wide with disbelief. Rogue's smile encouraged him to take the few strides over to her and wrap his arms around her waist. Kissing her harder than he had last night. This time she responded immediately. Kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, while once again she could feel his fire running through her. Setting each nerve she had on fire.

Once again, in less than 30 seconds they had to jerk away from each other. They both went to the ground, panting and smiling. Minutes later, John's head was resting in Rogue's lap as he sleepily played with the still burning fire.

"Too much?" She smiled down at him.

"Nope. You're a good kisser. I just need a few minutes to recover." He shifted some of the flames into a heart. "Aren't you glad there are stupid people like me out there?"

He looked up at her with a smile that she was returning with tears leaking down her cheeks. She nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Thank you so much for not being scared." She laughed, petting his hair.

* * *

_Boom! Wow. All in less than two hours….wait…that's not impressive is it? Well I hope you liked it. I'll put the song lyrics up on my profile tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Review or favorite if you like! Considering I had this idea hit me while I was mowing the lawn, I think it turned out okay._

_RAWR_

* * *


End file.
